The funnier side of Althist world: episode 3!
'The Time line' '1876.5' *The CSA's expansion and modernization of the armed forces continues. The CSA finally chose a official flag from the many at hand and have been used unofficial before. *The USA build many navel vessels and cannons. *The UK annexes Bhutan, Nepal, Gujarat, the reaming Indian Sub-continet states and the Lumad Kingdom. A cholera ridden Burma is crushed in a joint invasion by the UK and China. '1877' *Barkleys bank is rocked by a pediophile scandel. The Managing Director resinges, but is reinstated after his name is rightfully cleared, and the 16 pervy clerks from Liverpool are hung after a show trial at Walton Prison. One of them was also a racist, who hated Irish, USA, CSA, Dutch, Russian, Thai, Tamil, Zulu and French people. '1878' *The CSA is badly wounded at the Battle of Aberqure in which thousands die bravely on each side. land Texas is annexed by the USA as the price for peace with the CSA. *Russia takes parts of Manchuria, but fails to defeat the Kzach Karnate after all the other Central Asian states come to it's aid. *Portugal, Transvaal and Zulu land clash over the controle of the Swazi people. *The UK increases it's industry and has a numaracey cempainge. '1879' *France defeats Vietnam and the Hmong tribes men. Cambodia vassalates willingly. *The Ottomans sell Cyprus to the UK and Greek nationalists stage a blood rebellion against Turkish rule on Create. *The Confederacy joins the USA as a Commonwealth Territory (like today's Porto Rieca). *Germany establishes conies in Africa and PNG. '1880' *The USA and CSA loses Texas to Texan secessionists. *Germany invades France, in the east. *Greece exspands with Serbian and Monti Negrin aid. *Peru sells much guano to the developed world. *The Adawar and Asmara Kind food riots leed to the founding of the Kingdom of Asmara Maximus. *Russia buys off the Cirricassian dukes in exstange for union with Russia. *The Toubou Kingdom is formed south of Libya. Toubou eroded the eastern Libyan boundaries and raid Benghazi and Tripoli at one point. '1881' *Germany takes Paris, and France and all of its Empire is annexed into Germany. Germany turns its eyes greedily towards Russia, and begins a massive military buildup. *Belgium re-unifys, amps up for war and becomes very religiously minded on secular issues concerning sex and larceny. *Libya improves coastal irrigation systems and date farming in the unlooted regions of the nation. *The USA loses the Carolinas, Virgnia, Tennessee, Florida, Kentucky, and Georgia to secessionists, which reform the Confederate States fo America and ally with Texas. The USA invades the northern CSA and Texas, causing Northern Texas and the northern CSA to fall to American troops, but also causing Mississippi, Alabama, Louisianian, Arkansas, and the Indian Territories to joi the CSA, which has this as its flag: *Britain increases troops levels in Canada, and seeing that this is Americas second Civil War in 20 years, recognizes the CSA and Texas, stating that "Americas gonna die eventualy, why not now?", and sends troops to the CSA and Texas, which begins to slow the American advance. Britsh troops invade the northern USA from Canada and open up a seconf front, and Mexico soon joins to regain California, Arizona, and New Mexico, and Mexican troops invade the southern USA. *The Toubou Kingdom improves millit growing in it's territory. '1882' *The Americans are froced to withdraw more and more trops from the CSA and Texas to deal with Mexican and British attacks, and a peace deal is brokered with the CSA and Texas giving both independance as well as all territoires which seceded to those two nations in retunr for troops to help agsint Mexico and Britain. Both accept, and both Texas and the CSA declare war on Mexico and Britain, with Texan troops invading Mexico and securing the land east of the Rio Grande as well as Tamalupes, Nuevo Leon and Coahuila. American adn Confederate troops counter attack the Mexicans and force them from American soil, invading western Mexico and occupying Sonora, Chihuahua, and all of Baja Claifornia, which is annexed by the USA as payment for the war, and Mexico begins to collapse as various rebels begin to delcare indepednace as statelets begin to form. Britain moves in and sets up a puppet state from the remaining land and signs a peace treaty with the USA which leaves the Anglo-American border as it was befoer the war. *Germany continues its military buildup. '1883' *Portuguese Mozambique moves inland slightly and clashes with Shona tribesmen. *The Boer republics of Orange Free State and Transvaal jointly push moderately northwards and westward towards OTL Zimbabwe and OTL Caprivi Strip. *The Shona Tribe push heavy south and west. The have violent clashes with Portugal and the Boers. The just about beat the Portuguese off, but only get a draw with the Boers. *Buganda arms itself and conquers several Nilotic tribes in OTL northern Uganda. *Chile begins to improve its copper and lead mining techniques slightly to improve production. *The Mamba state begins to organise itself and rallies local tribes against a imminent Portuguese expansion. *The Oyo Empire and the Kingdom of Dahomey expand north and eastward. They clash briefly on their common border. *The Mwata Kazembe and Bemba states unite and set about forming a proper, fully settled society, like the Oyo, BaKongo, Dahomey, Egypt and Morocco had already done years earlier. '1884' *Britan annexes its puppet state in Mexico. *Germany continues its military buildup. *Russia annexes its area of influence in China, causing China to declare war, cousing the start of the Sino-Russian War, whihc is largely a bloody stalmate due tothe frigid terrain. '1885' *Japan take Central Shakhlin Island. *Argentia improves agriculture and starts its military buildup. Border clashes occer with Parguay. *The United States puts its differences aside with Texas and the CSA and offers them an allaince to split Mexico between them and to conquer Canada while the CSA gains all of Britains Carribean and Atalntic Ocean possessions (Bermuda and the Falkand Islands), both accept, and US, CS, and Texan troops begin to mass on the Canadian and Mexican borders. *The Oyo move east and Abbasinya reaches the coast. '1886' *The Confederate-Texan-American (North American) Alliance declare war on Britain and laucnh an ianvasion of Mexico and Canada, and the offensive is succesful in Mexico, where most of it is overrun except for the Yucatan, which is heald by stubborn Britsh resistance while Canada is overrun in the west while the east is much harder to take, and North American troops occupy most of western Canada and prepare to invade from the west into Ontario and from the south into the Canadian heartland. *Seeing Russia caught up in its war with China, Germany invades western Russia and using blitzkrieg advances deep into Russian territory, conquering almost half of Euroepan Russia, and the Chinese decide to launch an offensive at the same time, which throws the Russians off balance and allows by massive gains by the Chinese army and the conquest of most of Siberia, which cuts Russia off almost completley fromm the Pacific Ocean. '1887' *Mwata Kazembe and Bemba conqure most of OTL Malawi. *Morocco pushes south of it's borders, but only by 33% of it's territory due to the desertyfyed and hot climate. *Thailand re-annexes the breakaway Lao states of Viencheang and Lumprabang. '1888' *The British Empire makes a mass recruiting drive and try to hold on to Canada. Canada's army becomes very active. The Americans are held back in the Yukon and eastern Canada, with heavy losses on both sides due to the frigid weather. Canada lays clame to the northern Islands, apart from Greenland, which stays Danish. *Belgian doubeles it's territotial holdings in the Congo Free State. *The Koazim, Kiva, Tashkent and Bukhara emirates form a mutual alliance against invasion and amp up there military by buying British and Portuguese guns. *The Yoruba Empire marches on the Oyo Empire and dose battle, but it's a draw. *Argentina invades and defeats Paraguay, with Bolivian help. Bolivia gets the Chaigo, the rest goes to Argentina. *Romania amps up it's armed forces and seriosly fortifys it's borders with Russia and Austro-Humgary. *Costa Rica asks for Spanish protection as it ramps up it's military over concerns with Mexico's fall. *A cholera outbreak kill 1% of Colombia's urban slum population. *Date and fig farming is inproved after major irregation work is done in costal Oman, leading to bumper harvests. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: